1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector and a method of controlling a projector.
2. Related Art
When a projector is installed to be inclined in the horizontal direction or the vertical direction with respect to a screen, a distortion (trapezoidal distortion) is generated on an image which is projected on the screen. In the projector, a technique has been known wherein the trapezoidal distortion of the image displayed on the screen is corrected by displaying an image having an inverse trapezoidal distortion to the trapezoidal distortion of the image projected on the screen by a light valve such as a liquid crystal panel. JP-A-2006-14233 discloses a trapezoidal distortion correcting apparatus that displays an OSD (On Screen Display) image on a position of a projection screen of a little correction in the trapezoidal distortion correction screen when a projector displays the OSD image on the screen by superimposing on the projection screen.
In the trapezoidal distortion correcting apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2006-14233, if the position of the projection screen of the least correction in the trapezoidal distortion correction changes, the position displaying the OSD image also changes. Further, since the OSD images are superimposed after the correcting of the trapezoidal distortion of the projection screen, the trapezoidal distortion on the OSD image is not corrected and the OSD image is projected with the distortion.